A Lost Love
by Jackdude3006
Summary: The war is over. Yet Love still drives Leo. He gathers his supplies and gets ready for a journey. None know who he is after, and if he will ever come back. First rated T story ever. So tell me how it goes


**The war is over. Yet Love still drives Leo. He gathers his supplies and gets ready for a journey. None know who he is after, and if he will ever come back.**

Leo puts the last crucial piece of his life in the bag. The crystal he never used. The one that he split in two and put in two necklaces. One in Celestial Bronze. The other, Imperial Gold.

A knock on the door of the cabin makes him jump in surprise.

Hazel and Frank stand at the door.

"Hey guys."

Frank steps forward and gives Leo a big bear hug.

"Oof."

Frank steps back and a tear in in his eye.

"Hey big man, what's wrong?"

"You. You are leaving."

"So are you." Leo responds.

Hazel steps forward.

"Leo. We are going to New Rome to help rule. You are leaving forever."

Leo looks down at the two necklaces he holds.

"I have to."

"Why?" Nico steps from the shadows.

"I already told you Nico. I need to find her."

Two more knocks land on the door.

"Hey Leo, we heard you were leaving."

Percy and Anabeth walk in.

"Gods, why is it such a big deal?!"

Anabeth steps forward and gives him a hug as well.

Percy turns toward Nico.

"Why is he leaving?"

Nico returns a cold gaze.

"I will tell when Jason and Piper get here."

As is the Gods were listening, Jason and Piper walk in the door as well.

"Leo, you can't leave us. We are a family."

Leo turns his back and puts the necklaces in his bag.

"I have to."

"Why?" Piper pipes up.

He looks at her and Piper fills with sadness.

He looks at Jason next.

Jason nods his head. His eyes told him. _It's time. We need to hear the truth._

Leo sighs and sits on the bed.

"Jason, you asked me in Malta what really happened. I just said i got lost."

"Yeah, i know. I remember you looked heart-sick."

Leo looks at him.

"Well, your not wrong."

Percy looks up in surprise. "Who'd you find my man?"

Leo looks at him.

"You should know Percy."

Percy looks at him in Surprise.

"How would I...Oh."

Percy looks hurt but looks at Leo.

Leo sighs again.

"Look, i know i always Joked about kissing girls and being in love and yada yada yada. But the truth is... I experienced my first kiss while i was lost. I fell in love with a girl that i want to spend the rest of my life with. When i drifted away i swore on the River of Styx that i would find her again."

Frank pipes up. "What was her name Leo?"

"Frank... You said her name when you found me."

Leo picks up his bag.

"You see guys. I swore i would find her again. I will keep to that promise. She is mine."

Percy grabs his shoulder.

"You are not going without us."

Leo shrugs off his hand.

"Percy. I am hers and she is mine. Not yours. Or those other guys that found her. They ditched her. Just like you did. I never will."

He walks out and closes the door.

Frank looks like he his trying to find the name that he spoke.

His eyes light up as the name passes through his mind.

Hazel Looks at him.

"Who is it Frank."

Frank looks around and looks at Percy.

"Go stop him. He can't leave. He'll be gone forever."

Percy races out the door and looks for leo.

Back in the room everyone stares at Frank and waits for an answer.

"He is chasing a Lost Love."

"WHO IS SHE FRANK!?"

He looks at Piper in surprise.

"Leo was right. I did say her name. That is why he went white and acted all hysterical when i spoke it in Malta. Her name is Calypso."

At the Argo 3 Percy stops Leo.

"Leo. Frank said that she is a lost love."

"Percy, i wanted to do this once i met her."

He turns around and punches Percy in the nose.

Percy stumbles backward and falls to the ground.

In a daze he feels the blood dripping down his face.

As Leo starts to rise in the Argo 3 he yells a name at Percy.

"Calypso..."

Percy hits the ground and passes out.

Frank leads the group outside to see a dazed and bloody Percy.

"Where is he Percy!?"

Percy looks up and everyone follows his gaze.

Drifting hundreds of miles away is none other than the ship.

Percy blinks and it is gone.


End file.
